


Wolfstyle

by Honeyselly



Series: Wolf Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyselly/pseuds/Honeyselly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega Child to a Packalpha is hard especially when everybody wants you to pretend to be an Alpha just to keep the power in the Family. Minseok struggles under the pressure his parents put him under. Forcing him to take Joonmyun as his mate and keep the act of being an Alpha up. But the only thing Minseok wants is somebody to love him for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo  
> It's my second story in English. I wrote the original version in German and am now just translating it into English. There are two versions of the story. The second version includes Mpreg. So if Mpreg isn't you cup of tea, keep to the first version.But they only start to differ at the last fourth of the story so around chapter 6 or 7 there will be two versions of the chapters. I'm sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue so please don't be to hard on me

I was an Alpha! 

Well, they tried, since I was a baby, to make one out of me.  
My whole Pack expected that my father and mother would have an Alpha as their heirs, the truth, that I was an Omega, knew only my parents and the Alpha who would become my Mate later.  
In our Pack, the strongest alpha was not necessarily Alpha Pack Leader, the position was inherited. The puppies in my Pack felt the Omega in me and wanted often to be close to me and play with me. Fortunately for me, this behavior was also towards Alphas normal, so no one was suspicious. Unfortunately, I could feel every day the disappointment of my parents, so I often took care of two of the puppies: Sehun and Jongin, twins. They were both only 2, so they had no real control over their forms. Mostly they were in their wolf form and played alot. After half an hour, both wolves would come to me and cuddle up in my lap.  
I'm going to them today too.  
My parents have announced to me that they wanted to confide me and Joonmyun, my partner, a few of the younger wolves for a month, so that we could get used to the life as an Alpha pair.  
I really didn't want to get used to it, I would never really lead the pack. Also I didn't wanted to spend a month with Junmyeon, he treats me very disrespectful and sees no more than a housewife in me and treated me like that as soon as there were no other wolves around. I knew I wouldn't be able to change anything about that situation. My parents decided what to do and I had to obey.  
While I pondered to myself, I arrived at our little kindergarden. There were the small ones housed between 2-6 years to learn how to deal with other wolves. I walked into the open area and almost immediately came a little black puppy and a brown-haired boy walking towards me. The pup was Jongin and the boy was Sehun. In wolf form, these two were easier to keep apart as when they were both in their human form, because Sehun has white fur, the opposite from Jongins black fur. In human form, they were identical twins. I squatted down to hug Sehun and caress the little puppy behind the ears.

"Minnie!", cried the little one cheerful and stretched out his arms to me. 

I picked him up so that he was seated in my lap. At that Jongin nudged my ankle to get my attention. I started with my free hand to pet the puppy while I listened as Sehun talked cheerfully.  
But suddenly he stopped and Jongin pressed his little body closer to me. This was also a possible reaction from children and puppies to Alphas. 

"Minseok, we need to talk", I heard Junmyeon say behind me.

I rolled my eyes and put Sehun on the floor and stroked the puppy as a goodbye. I sat up and looked at Joonmyun. He turned around and went ahead, while I followed him annoyed. We went a little off in a part of the forest.  
"So what do you want?", I asked and made him hear my dislike.  
I saw the change in his posture and suddenly I got shoved into a tree.  
"Don't get smart with me. I am your Alpha!", he growled at me. The Omega in me made me avoid his gaze.  
"I wanted to talk about the idea of your parents," he began.  
"We will have to do it when my parents say it," I said silently. I heard him grind his teeth.  
"I just wanted to say that you won't get between me and Chanyeol. He will be one of the 8 wolves who go with us," he told me. 

Chanyeol was more or less his affair, although the two really loved each other. Unlike me and Joonmyun. He hated me for that, that my parents force him to take me as his partner. I always hoped that he eventually fell in love with me, but this hope got destroyed when he told me about himself and Chanyeol. Altough, told was not really the correct word. He had screamed that in my face and that i would destroy his life. 

"I will not, do not worry." I said depressed.  
"Good!" 

He stepped away from me and then went back to the pack? Propably to Chanyeol. Tired, I went back to the hut in which I lived with my family. Both my parents were not there. I really did not know where they were but I was happy that they were not there. I retreated to my and Joonmyuns room and buried myself under the fur. Fortunately Joonmyun was almost never here so it did not smell too strong after him. Only in the evening he came here, when we officially went to sleep to keep my parents satisfied. Mostly, as soon as my parents fall asleep, he will dissapear trough the window and leave me alone. From time to time it happens that he spent the night with me but on the other side of the bed. Furthest away from me. At the thought I rolled into a ball. I turned so that i was a light brown fur bundle of fluff. A pain filled loud whining escaped me. After what felt like an hour, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

I woke up to two people entering the room. I first guessed it would be my parents but from the sound of the steps and the scent I recognised Joonmyun. It took me some time to recognise the other scent as Chanyeols. I couldn’t believe, that Joonmyun really brought the other male here. I just wanted to make myself know, as someone sat on me. I jumped up while yelping loudly. I throw an accusing stare at the person who had sat on me. It was Chanyeol.

“Oh! Minseok. I didn’t see you there…. Uh… I guess I better leave”, he said really fast and already turned to leave the room.

“Wait! I will come with you”, called Joonmyun after the younger one and left the room behind him.

I again rolled myself into a small ball and starred at the door. Somehow I had the hope that Joonmyun would come back and ask me if that dumb, clumsy asshole Chanyeol had hurt me or maybe broke me a rib. But nothing like that happened. No matter how long I starred at the door, nobody came in looking for me.

For the whole night didn’t come home. Just short before sunrise he came sneaking into the room and laid down on the other bedside. I pretended to be asleep. He didn’t need to know that I stayed up all night waiting for him. I often waited for him to come home. Only then I would sleep.

 

When I woke up again Joonmyun was already gone, like every morning. I rolled out of bed and landed on my paws. Changing back in to my human form was next. After I had put on my clothes, I went downstairs. My mother was is the kitchen cooking lunch. I would have liked to help her, but the last time I tried to help her, she screamed at me for being a disgrace and why I had to shove it into her face like that. Only Women and Omegas would cook. To not bother anyone I decided to go bathing. To do that I had to go to a river or a lake in the forest. I decided that I would go to my favourite place. A small cave behind a waterfall with a small and warm lake inside. The way there was quite long but nobody would really notice me missing. Around Midday I arrived at the cave. I stepped on the small ledge to get behind the curtain of water. Just as I stepped in to the cave I saw someone entering the water. The Person was a really tall man. His skin had a nice bronze colour and his hair was black. My eyes stopped in their travel over his body at his butt. Just in that moment he turned around and I got confronted with a complete other part of his body. Quickly I put my handy before my eyes

“Ah Sorry, I didn’t know somebody was here already.” I told him insecure. The man started to laugh with a dark voice.

“No problem, Minseok. You can take a bath with me”, the man offered to me. Somehow he seemed to know me.

“And you don’t need to cover your eyes.” he added, still laughing.

“Uh yeah”, I said while stumbling over the words while taking my hands from my eyes. The man now stood in the water until his hip. I tried to recognise his face. After a while of just staring at him, I realized who he was. Kris, the Son of my father’s first Beta. Kris was an Alpha. If our pack hierarchy would be decided after strength he would become the next Packalpha. Just his scent was so strong, I instantly had the urge to submit. I fought hard to hold back my instincts.

“Soo, are you going to take a bath with me?” he asked. I gave a shy nod, but kept standing still.

“You have to take of your clothes and come in here to bathe”

Again I gave a shy not. Slowly I started to undress. Afterwards I walked into the water. I let my self slide in to the water. The water was warm because an extinct volcano was near and still some lava veins were somewhere in the Mountain.

I sat down away from Kris on a small rock in the water. I was quiet for some time until I could hear and feel Kris moving. Short before me he stopped.

“Mhh How long will you and your family be able to hold up that little act of yours? You being an Alpha.” he asked dismissive. Before I could answer, he continued talking. While doing that he had moved closer and his nose brushed the side of my neck. “Joon isn’t paying you much attention, huh? Your omega scent is getting noticeable.”

Despise the warm water, Goosebumps rose over my skin.

Suddenly he stepped back and I shortly imagined seeing his eyes flashing Alpha red. “Your Mate should take care of you. You do smell like some needy omega bitch” he calmly explained while leaving the water. I didn’t look up. He had hurt me with his statement. I just had thought Kris and me could become friends because the two of us knew that place. But as always my hope got destroyed. I tried to hold back my tears until the Alpha had left. As soon as I was sure he was to far away to hear, me I started sobbing. It just hurt so much that I seemed like nobody could like me. Everything just got too much to handle any more. Was I really so terrible? I stayed in the water for a while longer until my skin started to become weird. I stepped out of the water and waited until I was try again. Putting back on my clothes I Went back to the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!   
> So in the upcoming Chapter there is some Non-con/rape happening. Its not really graphic but could may trigger people so for people who are sensitive to that skip that chapter and read the next one as soon as its up

Chapter 3

From that day on there was only one week left until the “Alpha-couple-training-camp” started. We got brought to some kind of substitute camp from the pack, to spend the month there. The wolfs coming along with me and Joonmyun were Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay, Luhan and unfortunately Kris.  
I would totally miss the Twins in that month. But in the End that would be my smallest problem.  
We arrived in the camp at lunchtime. We had been walking the whole day in Wolfform. I was really exhausted. Honestly, I just wanted to fall into bed and sleep. But first we had to arrange who would share their room whit whom. I assumed that Joonmyun either would find a way to share his room with Chanyeol or just would accept sharing a room with me. So to me it didn’t really matter. I just laid down on the Floor and waited until the rooms were divided. In the End, Joonmyun and I shared a Room. I hadn’t really payed any interest to the others but I figured that the two omegas Luhan and Kyungsoo would share a room. I went upstairs to my and Joonmyuns room and flopped down on the bed still in Wolfform. I fell asleep nearly instantly. But nevertheless I noticed Joonmyun again not coming in to sleep in the room. The noise would have woken me up.   
On the next day I didn’t want to get up. Just staying in bed seemed a lot easier. I too didn’t want to leave the room because then I would have to pretend to be in a happy relationship with Joonmyun. I stayed in bed until evening. No hunger came up because my body had gotten used to not eating for longer times. But our little cook had other plans with me. Just when it got dark outside there was a knock on my door. I called for him to come in.   
“I just wanted to ask if you were hungry and wanted to come down to eat? And is everything okay? You’re up here since yesterday evening.” He told me unsure. This probably came from him thinking me being an Alpha and he was ‘just’ an Omega.  
“I’m fine, thanks for asking, but I would prefer to stay here”, I told him softly.  
He gave me a nod and left the Room. I went back to the bed. But before I laid down again the door got pushed open. In the door stood Joonmyun and entered the room.  
“You can no hide here all month!” he nearly screamed at me while closing the door.  
“What do you care?! So you can spend more time with Chanyeol. Isn’t that what you want?” I asked him weak.  
“I care because if you play the weak little omega our little lie will be noticed”, he continued in an angry voice.  
“That will happen too if I go down. You should have noticed by now that I smell like an omega. Do you really think the others can’t smell that?” I asked him disbelieving.  
“Well, then we will have sex and my scent will cover yours again”, he told me emotionless and walked to the bed.   
“NO!” I screamed shocked. I noticed how tears were coming to my eyes. That’s not how my first time should happen. I wanted to hold on to my romantically image. Joonmyun just rolled with his eyes.  
“Don’t be like that, we will have to do it sometime anyway, so why not now?” he said in the same emotionless voice as before.  
“No! Joonmyun please not! I know you don’t care but I want it to be special, to be with a person I do love and whom loves me. I don’t want my first time to be with someone who just stays with me because of my father forcing him.” I told him trying to sound strong but failing.  
“God, it’s so unbelieving that anybody thinks of you as an Alpha.” Joonmyun snorted and walked further to the bed.  
“My life here in the pack is too important to me to show consideration for you.” He said coldly and pressed me down onto the bed. I tried to defend myself without being to loud or the others would notice. I couldn’t let them notice what was going on or the act was really over. But just with my bodily strength I couldn’t hold back Joonmyun. H was an Alpha so he had a whole lot more strength than me. He turned me around so that I was on my stomach. Then he took his Shirt and bound my Hands to the bed with it.  
And that’s how I had to experience my first time. In a hell of pain and with a lot of tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

After Joonmyun had finished with me, he left the room. Probably to go wash himself and then go to Chanyeol or directly going to Chanyeol. I, however, just kept crying and hoped that nobody in the house would hear me. Sometime later my tears tried up and I felt the urge to wash myself. I changed in to my Wolfform because the pain would be less so. I knew that the cave behind the waterfall was closer from the camp so I decided to go there for washing up. Because of the pain in my lower back, it still took me longer to get their than usual. When I arrived, I went into the water instantly. The water was pleasant and helped me to relax my Body. After what felt like an eternity I climbed out of the water and shook myself to try my fur. Then I laid down on the warm stone floor. There I fell asleep.

I stayed 2 more days in the cave. If the others would notice me not being there, I asked myself but I didn’t think so. If I didn't come back, they would just tell the pack I was ribbed to pieces by some bear while hunting to hold up the image of me being an Alpha. I toyed with the idea to just run away. But in every other Pack I would just be some Omega and the Thing with Joonmyun would be done to me every day by different wolfs. So I decided to just stay in the cave and see what fate had planned for. Of course there was the possibility of me to starve, but if that was what fate had planned for me I had to take it. It took Another 2 days for something to happen. What happened was that some black wolf appeared at the entrance of the cave. I looked over the wolf curios. But I didn’t move from my position. As soon as the wolf came closer, I recognized Kris’ scent. I silently growled at him. He growled back at me but not silently as I did it before but really loud. I winced and cowered to the floor. Kris just came closer. But instead of hurting me, he gave me a lick over my cheek and laid down next to me. Irritated I looked at the bigger wolf. Kris didn’t do anything else apart from closing his eyes. Still, very irritated I kept laying far away from him. But that seemed to be a problem for him because he shuffled closer so that he was laying half atop of me. I couldn’t disappear like that. I just gave up and savoured his body warmed. I wondered a bit as to why he was here. Was he looking for me? Maybe he had noticed me not being there. Did the other look for me too? 

Suddenly I felt a bite in my neck. I yowled and gave Kris an accusing stare. 

“Don’t disappear again without telling anybody!” I heard him telling me. I just nodded and looked at the floor. 

“And now come back here. You have to smell like Alpha when we come back.” he told me. Again I noticed that I was disappointed. Kris’ cuddling had nothing to do with him liking me but just to support my act as an Alpha. Probably he did it for Joonmyun because the two of them were friend and Kris would become his first Beta when Joonmyun became Alpha. I swallowed down my hurt and laid down next to him, to not risk getting bitten again. We stayed still like that for a while until Kris decided it was enough. Then he told me to follow him. Together we walked back to the camp. As soon as we reached the Camp Kyungsoo and Luhan came running from the house in their wolfforms. They knocked me over and the three of us landed on the floor. The cuddled into my sides affectionate. But only until Kris growled at them. Both of them stepped back so that I had a chance to stand up. I gave both an affectionate lick over their muzzles.

“Don’t you want to go see Joonmyun? He is waiting for you for sure.” Explained Kris. 

“I doubt that” I thought to myself but nevertheless changed back in to my human form and went inside. I didn’t expect Joonmyun to be in our room, wherefore I scared myself when I entered the room and Joonmyun sat on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“Where have you been?” Joonmyun asked me angrily  
“Away” I answered him.  
“Minseok! We were worried”, he scolded me.   
“As if you would worry about ME! The only thing you were worried about is your Position!” I screamed at him.  
Joonmyun stood up and came walking to me. Scared I took a step back. “Why are you smelling like Kris?” he asked growling.  
“He found me and brought me back” I explained to him and stepped further away from him. Joonmyun made a big step and took hold of my hip to keep me there. With his other Hand he grasped my chin and turned it so that I would face the wall.  
“And what’s with that bite marks?” he asked still growling  
. “Kris just scolded me.” I explained to him.  
“He just scolded you? Isn’t it my job to scold you? You are my Omega not his” he hissed at me. Suddenly he pulled me closer to himself and I felt his hard erection rubbing against my leg   
“Joonmyun, Please stop, not again” I begged him.  
“Sh honey. It will be different this time.” He assured me and grabbed my Butt with his Hands and pulled me another bit closer to himself. Then he started to rub needy at my Leg. That’s when I noticed the strange scent.   
“Joonmyun… Are you... in rut?” I asked him uneasy. But I didn’t get an answer. I guessed that it means yes. “Can’t you just go to Chanyeol?” I begged to him desperate.   
“You’re my mate and Kris should know that” he told me without any clear connection.   
“But you don’t love me. You Love Chanyeol, so he should be the one with you.” I tried to convince him.  
“But I want you” he said while biting my neck. I did not want to sleep with him again, my body still hurt from the last time. But I couldn’t defend myself, he just was so much stronger than me. He kept holding on to me and rubbing himself on me. His breathing got faster and more erect. From time to time his leg would brush against my penis. The touches and Joonmyuns scent made me hard. Joonmyun noticed it and changed his Position slightly so that our erections would rub at each other. A small moan escaped my lips.   
“Oh you like that Slut?” Joonmyun asked dirtily smiling. I couldn’t do anything else then nodding. In that Moment my Omega side was too strong to disagree with anything coming from an Alpha. I didn’t want him to stop that. If it could be like that always, I would enjoy it. I started to grind into him. His hands grabbed my Butt harder but I didn’t care. Joonmyuns movements got faster and I adjusted to him. I moaned again and grabbed Joonmyuns upper Arm to hold on to him. Slowly Joonmyun directed us backwards until my back hit the wall. As soon as I was pressed against the wall he pressed closer to me and I was stuck between him and the wall. I couldn’t move on my one from that position but Joonmyun did the moving for the two of us. Again his movements got a bit faster until he suddenly stopped and started to shudder. By the scent I noticed that he just came. After that, he suddenly pulled back and even looked a bit ashamed. Fast he stormed out of the room and left my there still hard. I did slide down on the wall until I sad on the floor. Before I could go down and eat I had to get rid of my problem. I opened my pants and pulled them down a bit. My left hand wandered to my penis and started to stoke it up and down while my right hand wandered a further down to my hole. I lubricated naturally so I could enter myself with two fingers. I moved both hands in a steady rhythm and my breathing got laboured. I tried to hold back any sounds. I winced when there suddenly was a knock on the door. Before I could say anything, the door got opened. My view flew to the door while I fought to pull up my Pants. I didn’t succeed that task. I still sat with my pants in the hollow of my knee as Kris entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
He looked around in the room quiet confused at first until his eyes found me. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a weird look.   
“You need help with that?” he asked teasingly and with the fattest smile ever. I decided that it couldn’t get more awkward for me and nodded. Kris stepped into the room and walked to me. Gentle he picked me up from the Floor and carried me to the bed. There he put me down on the edge. After that, he pulled my pants off from my legs. He knelt in front of me and spread my legs, then his lips slid over my thigh.   
“Kris, Please, don’t tease”, I pleaded. His smile got wider and he lent forward a bit so his face was in front of my penis. First he only licked over the tip and the underside of my soft flesh. Then finally he took me in his mouth completely. My hips twitched up, but Kris took my hips in his Hands and held me down. Then he started to bob his head while his tongue lapped over the tip. I gave a quiet moan from me. I noticed my moaning and covered my mouth with my hand. Kris noticed it too and grabbed my hand and led it away from my mouth. I moaned again and let my hand wander into his hair. Because I was already pent up, it didn’t take me long to cum. I warned Kris beforehand because I didn’t know if he wanted to swallow my seed. But Kris ignored my warning and just kept bobbing his head and sucking and my penis. I felt my stomach clench and I came. Kris swallowed and then pulled back. He looked up at me and smiled.   
“Uh.. thanks” I mumbled. Kris laughed and stood up.  
“You’re welcome, Minnie”, he told me and stroked through my hair. I blushed and looked to the floor.”  
“You didn’t eat for a few day, or? How about we go downstairs and you grab something to eat?” did Kris suggest. I nodded and put my clothes back on. Then I went together with Kris down to the kitchen. Kyungsoo instantly grabbed me and pushed me to a stair. Eagerly he put a huge amount of food in front of me. “I can’t eat that much, Kyungsoo”, I argued weekly. “Just start, you don’t have to eat everything.” the younger male explained. I nodded and started to eat while Kris and Kyungsoo stared at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
After the starting problems the things got better. I started to get to know the others. Just to Joonmyun and Chanyeol I kept distance. It really went well, until I noticed that my heat started. It was only weak and at it was only beginning but I noticed the signs. I tried to ignore the symptoms. The heat hit me harder around midday, while I was in the living room with Lay. The other Betas and Alphas were out hunting. So only Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay and I stayed back at the camp. The two omegas Luhan and Kyungsoo were in the kitchen.   
I was talking with lay about his plans of becoming a healer when he was older, just like his father. In that moment my body decided to betray me and my heat started to get stronger. I noticed how I got wet between my legs and my penis stiffed slightly. I tried to think about a fast excuse to leave the room, but Lay unknowingly saved me.   
“Uh… it smells like Luhan or Kyungsoo are in heat”, he stated while sniffing the room. I gave a short nod.   
“Ah I better go and look after that two”, I explained and stood up. Because another task of the pack Alpha was to take care of unmated omegas in heat. So my escaping didn’t look so suspicious.   
I stood up and went to go out of the room. However, before I could leave the room I got held back. Lay had grabbed my Arm and sniffed the air around me. Then he looked confused at me. Ashamed I lowered my head.   
“Minseok? You are an Alpha or??” he asked me irritated. I already knew lying wouldn’t get me out of that because lay could definitely smell the truth, so I shook my head.   
“Does Joonmyun know?” he asked.  
“Yeah”, I admitted a bit reluctantly, „but can we talk about that another time? I would like to take care of my problem”  
“I could help you. If Joonmyun doesn’t has a problem with it.” Lay offered. Because I knew that taking care of my heat alone would take more time, I took Lay’s offer. Lay smiled and led me back to the couch. There he sat me down and himself down next to me. His Hands wandered over my body and explored it. First he stroked over my Hips, then my chest and again my hips down to my thighs. His touches felt like flames on my Skin, even though to layers of my clothes. Lay’s Hand wandered back up from my legs and started to work on opening my trousers. After succeeding in that his Fingers sneaked into my pants. His fingertips grazed the tip of my cock and then he grabbed it with his hand and stroked me. “Faster lay, please” I begged him.   
“Impatient?” he asked with a grin on his lips. “Yes! Lay please!”  
“I like that” Lay stated and sounded satisfied. His movements kept happening and he finally went faster. I noticed that he had really skilled hands. May it was just training or it had something to do with his knowledge about the body. Honestly, I didn’t really care about that. What mattered was that he took care for me. Because of my heat my orgasm approached really quickly. Lay pulled his hand back out of my pants while smiling. Some of my cum had landed on his Hand and he just licked it off his fingers. I watched him.   
“Should I help you?” I asked while pointing at the erection in his pants.   
“No, just watch, that enough” he told me. I didn’t really get what he wanted from me but before I could ask him he had already pulled down his pants a bit and had started to stroke himself. I watched him and had to admit that it looked quite nice. Lay came shortly after that and some of his sperm landed on his hand. I grabbed the Hand and cleaned it with my tongue.   
“Wow” lay panted and grinned at me. Then he pulled his pants back on in the right way.   
“SOO, and know, why are you pretending to be an Alpha while actually you are an Omega?” he asked as if the last 15 or so minutes never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
“I don’t really want that, but my parents need an Alpha heir. Well I am not an Alpha like you may have noticed. But my parents weren’t able to become another child so they pretend I am an Alpha.” I explained to him.   
“And why is Joonmyun your partner?” he asked. “Well my parents did know that I don’t have any real Alpha qualities so I needed a mate that has those qualities.   
“Oh… So you and Joonmyun aren’t really in love?” he asked. I shook my head.   
“Okay… now I get it why he spends so much time with Chanyeol. Does Chanyeol knows about all this?”  
“I don’t what Joonmyun tells Chanyeol but I guess he does know.” I told him shrugging my shoulders.  
“You don’t really sound happy about the thing between Joonmyun and Chanyeol. Do you love him?” Lay asked me. I didn’t wanted to talk about that so I just hanged my head low. Lay noticed it and pulled me in his arms while his Hands patted my back. We hugged for a while until the other came. They had caught some deer. The first to enter the room were Chen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun you could already hear them talking from afar. After them Kris, Joonmyun and Tao were the next to enter the room. The six brought the stuff to the kitchen and Luhan and Kyungsoo started to cook. We others stayed in the living room. They boys started to talk about their hunt. I only listened with a half ear, because I had to concentrate on to feel for any signs of my heat.   
Before I noticed it, Baekhyun did.  
“Could it be that there is some Omega strolling around in the area?” he asked in to the room. The others looked confused at him.   
“Well, it smells like omega and it’s neither Kyungsoo nor Luhan sooo” he explained as if it was obvious.   
“Maybe Minseok should go and look” Joonmyun suggested I nodded and changed into my wolf form. “I will go with him.” Added Kris and changed as well. “Me too!” Baekhyun called out and changed. Kris and I went to the front while Baekhyun stayed behind us. We wandered along the lines of our territory, although Kris and I knew that there wasn’t any Omega but we needed do make Baekhyun believe. “Maybe he went on”, I said after a while.   
“Pity, the wolf smelled nice.” Baekhyun told us.   
“You should go back. Minseok and I will walk another round.” Told Kris him. Baekhyun agreed and went to go back. But suddenly he stopped and smelled the air. Then he turned around still sniffing he walked back to me and Kris. He looked at me and growled. Unconsciously I lied down on the floor in front of him.   
“You are the omega” realized Baekhyun. Only a small whimper escaped my lips. Because of his Beta smell my heat got more intense. Because of my Wolf instincts I changed to mating behaviour. I lifted my rump from the ground and swayed my hips at the Beta. Baekhyun came slowly closer. But suddenly did Kris jump him and pushed him to the ground. Kris sharp canine teeth were around Baekhyuns throat. The smaller Beta did not dare to move and just waited for that Alpha to calm down. As soon as Kris stepped back from him. Baekhyun shoot up from the ground and ran back to the others.  
After that Kris turned around to me. I noticed that I still kneeled on the ground. Fast I straightened myself. In my Human form I would probably be beet red. My behaviour was so awkward. Kris stepped to me and nuzzled my neck to get my attention. Then he started to walk. I guessed that I should follow him. After some time of walking, I noticed that we were heading to the cave. Somehow I started to call it our cave. When we entered the small space Kris immediately changed back to his human form. I followed his lead and shifted too. I tried to ignore my erection. Kris stepped up to me and then he pushed me softly into the water. Surprised I looked up at him, while he stepped into the water and leaned down to me. I noticed my heart beat quickening. I waited for Kris’ Lips to meet mine. That would be my first kiss and really wanted to give that Kiss to Kris.   
His Hands cradled my face and he finally kissed me. My hands kept unmoving at my sites because I did not know what to do with them. Kris slid down to his knees. Because of his movement our Lips had to part. Shyly I put my hands on his shoulders while he let his hands explore my Body. His Lips started to pepper kisses all over my neck and on one spot he stayed for a while and even bit me once or twice. I thought I heard him saying “mine” but I wasn’t so sure if he really said that.   
“Should I help you with your heat?” he asked me while looking deep into my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
I nodded needy. Kris grinned at me and pulled me in to his lap. His arms encircled me and his Hands stroked over my back. I lowered my head a bit so that our Lips could meet. His Hands wandered over my back down to my butt. His fingers stroked over my rim and I tensed.   
“What is up?”, he asked worried. I looked away ashamed. His Hands came back up to cradle my face. Then he turned my head, so that I had to look at him. His thumb stroked soft over my cheek.   
“Tell me what is the problem?”, he insisted.   
“it’s because of Joonmyun. … He did…”, I started but stopped because of my voice cracking. Kris understood me nevertheless. His eyes shortly flashed red. Then he pulled me in a crushing hug.   
“Is that the reason why you left for two days?”, Kris asked. I nodded ant his shoulder. Again Kris patted my back softly.   
“Okay Min, let’s go back.” He suggested. Then he wanted to push me from his lap to stand up. I held on to him.   
“No. I want to try it, let’s stay here.” I told him determinate.  
“Don’t force yourself.” he told me while looking deep into my eyes.   
“I want to try it with you.” I kept on my opinion.   
“You are sure?” he asked again. I nodded. Kris bend his head to me and kissed me as if I was breakable, something special. Again Kris kissed my neck. I trusted him and let him take the lead.   
After around two hours we two went back to the camp. On the way I had grabbed Kris’ Hand Meanwhile it was nearing midnight and I didn’t expect someone to still be up. But Joonmyun proofed me wrong. When Kris and I came into the living room, he sat there waiting for us.   
“Where have you been?” he askes us as soon as we entered the room. Because I had not seen him yet I jumped scared. Instantly I let go of Kris Hand.   
“In the woods?” Kris told him in a tone that let Joonmyun sound dumb. Joonmyun stood up from his seat.  
“And what occupied you for nearly three hours?” he asked lurking. I felt threatened and hid behind Kris.   
“I think, that’s none of your matter. Neither are Minseok and you official nor are you my Alpha that I have to listen to.” Kris answered him. Joonmyun snorted and the turned around to leave. Kris shook his head, then he grabbed my Hand again and pulled me to his room, which he shared with Tao. Quietly we sneaked into the room, to Kris bed. I cuddled up to him as soon as we were under the furs. We both were fast asleep.  
At the next morning I woke through a screeched “Oh my god”. Sleepily I opened my eyes and turned around in Kris’ Arms. Tao sat straight in his bed and looked confused to me and Kris.   
“What…. How?” he started but Kris stopped him.  
“Shut up Tao”, told Kris the younger Beta. He quieted down for real and looked like a kicked Puppy. Kris ignored him and gave my neck a kiss. I closed my eyes and lent back into Kris. But somehow I felt guilty for Tao, so I moved out of Kris arms and went over to Taos Bed. He lifted his Fur for me and let me cuddle up to him.  
“So what did you want to ask?”  
“Uh, why are you here with Kris… in his bed and not with Joonmyun?”, he asked  
“Something easier did not come to your mind?” I teased him.  
“Mhh so. You know it happens from time to time that Parents marry their children of for better Position and Power.” I explained to him.   
“But Joonmyuns Family has already quiet a lot Power do they need more?”, he asked confused  
“It’s not Joonmyuns Family that gets benefits from the marriage. It’s mine.   
“How, Your Family is the Alpha Family.”  
“I am no Alpha. Because of that I need an Alpha as Partner” was what I explained to him.   
“Oh … okay, But Joonmyun is your partner right? So why are you here with Kris?”   
“Tao! Don’t ask dumb questions. What do you think he does here when he and Joonmyun are only forced Mates” answered Kris from the other bed.   
“Oh…… But you two didn’t do … you know that.. here, tonight?” Tao asked embarrassed. I shook my head while blushing.   
“Minnie? Come back” Kris complained. A small smile cam on my face.   
“Then I will better leave” said Tao while standing up.  
“Thank you Tao”, I told him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a big smile and left. I went back to Kris.   
“Do I have to get jealous?” he asked amused while putting his chin on my head. I chuckled while kissing the skin in front of me.   
“Don’t worry. Little Taozi is still just a pup.” I told him. Kris laughed and I could feel the vibrations through his chest. After some time I was shortly before falling asleep , when there was a knock on the door.


End file.
